Memoirs of a Priestess
by Mavican
Summary: As a priestess, Kagome has forsaken the way of an ordinary woman. She is bound by her duty to not fall in love, nor experience the joys of intimacy. Day by day, she keeps record of her experiences, hoping to one day find meaning through the worn pages of her diary. To her dismay and relief, the arrival of a certain Daiyoukai changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs

Sun's Height 16, 1502

I never thought that an encounter with a demon would be…special. This evening, Rin, one of the village children, ran to me, frantic about a demon she spotted in the forest.

It wasn't hard to believe. As of recently, Kikyo, the priestess in the nearest village, entrusted me with the Sacred Jewel. Supposedly, she wanted to live the life of an ordinary woman, but I knew the truth.

She had fallen in love, with a half-breed no less, and she couldn't perform her duty properly while her heart was consumed.

Demons in every corner of the region sought after the Jewel. It was a source of infinite power, for good and for evil. Not to mention she didn't have a choice but to give it to me. There wasn't anyone else in the region to take it off her hands. Only beings with immense spiritual prowess could handle the Jewel, Kikyo, myself, and Tsubaki- a dark priestess that would only use it for evil purposes.

So, I was basically stuck with it, bound by my oath to keep peace in my village. Not many people were excited about the fact that the Sacred Jewel would draw demons and trouble to our homes, but thus far I hadn't had any trouble. Kikyo was one or two years older than I was and had far more experience than I did when it came to battling demons. I never considered myself her equal, but no extent of training prepared me for what I saw today…who I saw today.

I decided that I would nip the demon problem in the bud- at least go investigate what the little girl was so worked up about. I sent her home since nightfall was approaching.

I didn't want her to see me kill this demon.

I prepped my bow and quiver, biting my lower lip apprehensively as I made my way down to the mouth of the river, the part of the forest where the demon was last seen.

I prayed to Kami that it was a fox kit or a goblin of some kind, something that was easy to kill, easy to hit. I didn't want a prolonged battle to ensue.

However, the more I walked, the more my sight picked up on traces of blood…lots of blood.

Whatever it was, it had to have been dead…long since dead.

I put away my arrow and slung my bow over my shoulder, continuing to follow the blood trail closely. I just needed to be sure that it really was dead.

It got to a point to where the sun's light was dying over the horizon, a few stray rays piercing the shrubbery of the forest to provide light.

It wasn't too dark, not yet. My steps were slow…cautious, but I didn't know that I wasn't going to be ready…ready for what I was going to be face with.

I nearly choked on the sight.

It was no…ordinary demon. It was on its back, unconscious, eyes closed tightly, but even from that distance I saw that it was breathing. Rather, I saw that he was breathing.

I stuck close to a tree, fingers digging into the bark as I peeked out nervously at him. The blood trail was stemming from his left arm…it was missing, cut off during a fight, I guess, and he lost a lot of blood.

It was probably for the best.

Demons like him, Daiyoukai such as himself, weren't easy to bring down. They were the elite of demons, but it wasn't apparent that he was after the Sacred Jewel. He looked like he simply wanted a place to rest from battle, a place where he wouldn't be bothered by his demonic kind.

He was right, if that was the case.

This area was demon free, thanks to Kikyo and I but…

What was I to do?

The sensible thing to do was to allow him to die, but my heart felt otherwise.

I quickly turned and walked away before I could talk myself out of not leaving him to his dismal fate.

It was for the best, for my village, and for the Sacred Jewel.

Sun's Height 18, 1502

Today, one of the fisherman caught a small kit in his barn trying to steal something to eat. He beat the poor thing, savagely, almost to the point where he wasn't moving.

The fear of demons was growing, and with fear accompanied cruelty.

But I am no different, am I?

I bandaged the kit up, Shippo, he said his name was. He was going to be alright, minus a few scrapes and bruises. He was just hungry, really hungry.

He had no ill intent, and he was just a child. I decided to let him stay, just for a little while, until he fully recovered.

He even played along with the village children well.

No matter how I tried to forget though, the demon from two days before was on my mind, burned into my memory, long, silver hair, a red and white kimono with a fur over it, and partially destroyed armor. I remember a sword being strapped to his golden and blue obi, and most memorable of all, his blood stained left sleeve.

I was drawn back to the place, drawn after telling so many of the other villagers to stay clear of the area, that it was dangerous there.

I simply wanted to see if he was dead yet. I cautiously approached him, following the darkened blood splatters until they led me to him…But he wasn't lying out anymore. His back was rested against the trunk of a tree, fingers wrapped tightly around the stained sleeve, his eyes shut.

He survived.

I inhaled a breath, biting by tongue.

He was alive and recovering.

It was best to take him out, at least while he wasn't fully recovered. I notched an arrow onto my bow and pulled back until the string grew taut. He couldn't see me…but I could see him.

At least, I thought he couldn't see me.

His eyes opened, golden optics sliding in my direction.

He was no position to move, and he realized it, at least that's what it looked like.

I had the drop on him.

My fingers began to tremble, for I don't know what reason. They always did whenever I was about to take a life.

Like I'm forcing myself to do something I don't want to do.

He still stared at me, predatory eyes focused intently on me, like he was waiting, waiting for me to make a decision.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, threatening to spill out. I have to do this…I have to, for my sake and the sake of the village, I thought.

His face showed no sign of fear, and despite his serious injury, he had no signs of pain.

He can't see me…but he knows I'm here. He knows. No matter how I'm hidden...he knows.

Sun's Height 19, 1502

That fateful day, I didn't have the strength to kill him. I didn't. For whatever reason, I didn't, and I hoped I made the right decision.

Today, Rin went down there to play, against my warning to the entire village. She returned, humming to herself, flowers in hand.

When I asked her about it, she said they were gifts for the silver-haired man.

It was him…and he didn't take the little girl's life.

Out of my best interest, I headed down there. A bucket of water in hand. He'd need it, I suspected. After being there for four days, he was probably thirsty. Rather than hiding this time, I simply walked, stepping into the portion of the woods he resided in. He was in the same spot before, eyes closed, back pressed against the tree.

This time though, he wasn't clutching his left sleeve. It probably wasn't hurting as much.

I stopped shortly before I reached him, my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't stupid though. I had my bow and arrows with me, but I hoped I didn't need them. I failed to kill him once before.

"Mind your own business, woman…"

He was speaking to me, his tone laced with fatigue, cold and foreboding…a sinister undertone to it.

He wasn't interested in killing me, but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

It explained why Rin came back unscathed.

I gazed at him for the longest while before daring to near him, setting the water at his side.

What am I doing?, I screamed to myself, over and over, settling down on my knees beside him, but not too close…simply in his arms reach. I shifted the bucket closer to him, though he didn't make a move towards it. His eyes remained locked on my own.

He. Was. Dangerous. I could feel it in his aura. He was becoming stronger at an almost alarming rate, and though he was still gravely injured, he wasn't defenseless.

Horror dawned on me.

That night, when I had my arrow pointed towards him, I wouldn't have been able to kill him. I would have just been digging my own grave.

I couldn't kill him. I couldn't, and I doubted Kikyo could.

I doubted any mortal could.

Thank Kami I didn't try to.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak. My brows furrowed as my eyes took hold of his face again…a particularly handsome face.

I doubted I had seen anyone more handsome.

"…You lost a lot of blood." I found myself saying, "You're going to be dehydrated." I forced my voice to remain even before I slowly stood.

I walked way.

Suns' Height, 26, 1502

This diary was given to me by a demon exterminator, a girl named Sango. It was supposedly from the continent, gained from one of her visits.

The pages were unlike anything I've ever felt, and the front and back covers are extremely worn.

The day her brother died, I decided to put it to good use. It's good for keeping track of records, dates and times…and writing down my thoughts.

I've found myself writing more than usual, considering the new addition to my life, the silver-haired demon.

It's been a week since I went to visit him.

To be honest, I've been too occupied to go back to see over his recovery. I continued to heed the villagers about going down there, and even told Rin to do the same.

She wouldn't forgive herself if he hurt the little girl.

As of late, demons have been parading into the area, seeking the Jewel, but they succumbed to my arrows. I acquired a few scrapes and bruises, most noticeable on my face, but I was fine.

I'm just glad I was able to get rid of them, easily too.

I made my way down to the spot, charred fish in my grasp and wrapped in a cloth. I wasn't sure of his appetite, but maybe he was hungry…I hoped he was at least.

The faster he recovered, the faster he could leave.

I approach the clearing once more, the food in hand, only to see him in the same spot, not moving.

His eyes slid over in my direction, watching me closely. I simply walked to his side before sitting down, my knees underneath me once more. The bucket of water was empty, meaning it either evaporated or he drunk it.

"…I told you, I don't need anything from you." He said, his gaze adverting elsewhere.

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent, the wrapped food now in my lap.

A silence developed between us, though it wasn't awkward, oddly.

It was soon broken.

"..Where did you get those bruises…?"

I swallowed hard, my lips soon pursing. I finally got hold of my nerves before speaking, "A fight…" I breathed, a weak smile touching my lips. "..A few fights, actually."


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's Eve 2, 1502

His name is Sesshomaru.

At least, that is what he told me. I've never heard of the name, but I'm sure he's feared by many of his kindred.

He's relatively silent from my understandings, the brooding calculative type- cold and ruthless I gather. I've learned a lot in my short time as a priestess, but as I said before, my training never prepared me for this, for…him. He was unlike any other demon or man I ever encountered.

There he was, suffering from the cruelest of injuries, the loss of an appendage, but by the stoic expression on his face, I would have never guessed.

I tried again and again to muster the courage to ask him of what happened, but something told me I would be insulting his pride by prying. For now, it would all remain a mystery, and maybe..maybe it was for the best.

I'm certain that when he heals up he'll leave, leave just as quickly as he came, and for some reason, some strange reason, it isn't sitting well with me.

I do not know him, I've never tasted his name upon my lips until recently, but I suppose I've grown used to merely sitting silently in his company, knowing well that the silence was well appreciated on his part and merely soothing to me.

I do not stay at his side for long, for fear of my village growing weary of my actions.

I'm not sure why I feel...guilty about going to simply sit with him, but I know that it can and will be frowned upon if anyone was to ever find out.

Dawn's Eve 4, 1502

I stood at the village's river's edge, simply thinking, gazing back at my own reflection. I may seem to look like one, but I am no ordinary woman. No normal human female dared take on such a selfless task as I had- giving up all of my humanity, my life, merely to protect a jewel that was bound to fall into the wrong hands upon my passing.

What was the use in protecting it?

When I die…when I die, there is no one left to protect it. Kikyo is no longer able. I'm sure her virginity has been taken. I heard word of her and Inuyasha marrying. So now, I truly am stuck with it. It was easy for her to live her life as she desired, knowing that if she ever slipped up, she could pass the jewel on to me…but what am I to do?

I find it so odd that even when I am surrounding by my family and friends, I still feel lonely- as if something, no someone is missing.

It's confusing, very, but I guess as the Jewel Shard's sole protector now, it's just another one of my burdens to bear.

Shippo plays well with Rin and the others, and because of his sense of smell, sometimes I allow him to accompany me on journeys to less dangerous exorcisms. He seems to enjoy it, and I'm glad. He'd had enough tragedy in his life.

Both of his parents were slaughtered by the infamous Thunder Brothers- two demons that were highly interest in the Sacred Jewels. It explained why they were so close to the vicinity too. In Kikyo's village, I've heard rumor of cloud to ground lightning and kidnapped village women. I'm not entirely sure how true it all is, since Kaede, the active priestess there, would have sent word to me.

To be honest, it unnerves me to know well that such a powerful pair are around and that if push came to shove, I would have to face them alone.

Alone.

Well, me and maybe Sango.

But…that does not mean that I can't be ready for them. Tomorrow, I plan to ask Sesshomaru about them. Maybe he's heard of them…just maybe. At least, I hope he's heard of them. I can't necessarily continue to sit with him in silence. A part of me, a part that is supposed to be sealed away, yearns to know more about him.

Dawn's Eve 5, 1502

"They are Hiten and Manten." His primal, golden eyes bored into my own as he spoke, almost as if he was searching for something there. I'm sure he was looking for fear, but it wasn't there. I wasn't afraid of two bullies.

I remember inching closer to him, still seated on my knees, almost as if begging for him to tell me more, "…Are they strong?"

This was probably the longest conversation I ever had with him, and each and every word he spoke left me more anxious than the next. I didn't want him to stop.

"They are beneath me." Was his only answer, his eyes drifting away, finding some random object in the distant horizon.

"I meant…are they stronger than I am?" I gnawed my lower lip with a small shrug. I swear, the smallest look of incredulity crossed his passing features before his mask became unreadable again.

"If you wish to kill yourself, you needn't seek them out to do so."

Even now I'm not sure how his words make me feel. They scared me for one, gave me a sense of hopelessness, but I was also glad he at least had some sort of sense of humor…no matter how twisted, dark, and demented it was.

No, I take it back, he has no sense of humor.

"If they come after the-." I held my breath. Sesshomaru, a demon not from my area, more than likely didn't know that I had the Sacred Jewel. To be fair, he didn't seem like the type that would want it- a true rarity. But, to be on the safe side, I still stopped myself, "…If they come after my village, I have to stop them."

"If they are soon upon you, then your village is already lost."

His bloody straightforwardness was killing me, but I guess he really had no reason to pussyfoot around.

I shook my head, my fingers balling into my red hakamas. That wasn't what I wanted to hear, "…If you had to go up against them, what would you do?"

"I would kill them. It is as simple as that."

I rolled my eyes. This was getting me nowhere, and nowhere quickly. "…Do they only have lightning attacks?"

He did not his head, but he did not shake it either. I assumed that meant yes. Little did I know he was thinking, "Create a barrier around the village. It should be enough to keep their power at bay. Your only chance is hoping they get bored and leave. Mere mortals are simply too slow to take them on."

"…Will you be alright out here if they come?" I changed the subject, not liking the bleak feeling that was settling in my stomach.

"I had no idea you had such feelings for me, priestess."

He was mocking me.

"Kagome." I corrected, my face immediately getting red. "I was just asking a question."

"..I fear no one…let them come if they wish."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Immortal." I nearly stuck my tongue out at him but decided against it. Something told me he wouldn't like that. Instead, I settled for sulking, my arms folding across my chest.

I don't know what I was thinking heading down there anyway…asking him about such things. These weren't his problems at all. Why would he give me any ideas anyway? He doesn't owe me anything, and why would he care about a mortal's affairs to begin with?

"Manten's stupidity knows no bounds. He is easily fooled. Hiten's affinity for women will one day be his undoing."

I just remember blinking at those words.

Was he…trying to tell me something?

Dawn's Eve 7, 2015

Rin has been visiting Sesshomaru.

I told her to stay away from him, but as it seems, she defied me and set off in pursuit of him. When I went to go see him today, I caught her in a failed attempt to hide. Bundles of flowers were in her arms- flowers for him I guessed. Either way, he didn't seem to mind her.

I didn't realize how deep their bond ran.

Supposedly, during Sesshomaru's time in the forest, the little girl was attacked by wolves. Wolves were not common in the area, but it wasn't an oddity. Sometimes, bad things merely happened to good people…including little girl.

I cannot believe that I am writing this, but Rin…Rin was actually killed, but Sesshomaru resurrected her. His sword, the Ten…sei..ga revived her.

That was the reason why she spent so much time around him. He went out of his way to save a human soul, when he didn't have to. Rin spoke proudly of how she was going to leave him, leave with a demon, and he had no objections. Still, I couldn't allow her to go in good conscious.

I didn't think it was right, not at first, because I really didn't understand Sesshomaru's intentions. What…did he want with a little human girl? How would he provide and care for her?

Then again, how would I prevent him from taking her? Something told me that I wouldn't be able to.

I am worried now.

We hardly know Sesshomaru, and granted, he did save her life, and Rin hadn't necessarily been a part of their village long. Two summers ago, her entire family had been slaughtered by bandits, and she more or less wandered into our midst. She really didn't belong…anywhere, so perhaps venturing with Sesshomaru wasn't such a bad idea.

I can honestly say that I feel bad about him leaving. I mean, I am grateful that he is healing up, truly grateful to Kami that he's recovered from such a grave injury, though he'd be short an arm.

It was then that I sent Rin back to the village. I had no problem with her visiting Sesshomaru whenever she wanted, but my curiosity could no longer be sated. It was then or never, I realized.

The moment she was out of sight, I approached him, my lips pursing, "..C-Can I see?" I recall asking hesitantly, my fingertips gently brushing over one of the sleeves of his haori- the same one that was missing his left arm.

The first thing I took note of was his eyes, the cold predatory gaze he gave me, an obvious stare that said that I was treading on thin ice.

I didn't care much though. I still noticed the thin, twin trails of blood that seeped slowly from the wound, signaling that it had yet to be fully healed, even after all of those days.

Despite whether he saw fit or not, I managed to tighten my trembling fingers in the fabric of his sleeve and slowly, I elevated it.

I have never seen such a horrific wound. For some strange reason, his healing factor was not able to heal him completely. It explained why he had been sitting for days, just waiting around….he hadn't even healed yet.

My fingers hesitantly grazed along his upper arm, not daring to touch the end of the stub. It looked far too painful, "..Who did this to you…?" I found myself asking, forcing the bottom of the sleeve upwards to his shoulder.

I didn't have to look at his face to know he was leering at me.

I managed a weak smile then, glancing up at him almost shyly, "…I can soothe it, you know." He was in pain…I…I could just tell.


End file.
